The Rescuers: Above All
by strong man
Summary: In the movie, Bianca dies while Jake is trying to warn them but if he saves Bernard, will the mouse think romantic feelings for the kangaroo rat?
1. You Give Me Fever

**_This is my very first movie of The Rescuers: Above All, sequel to The Rescuers and Down Under_**

**_A friend on deviantART named Crossoverfan suggested this so this is a gift for him_**

**_Honestly, I never watched the two films cause they suck but now that I see a slight romance between Barnard and Jake, I might look at them...if there on DVD _**

**_Pairings: _**Jake/Bernard, Barnard/Bianca, Wilber/Scuttle **(Slash)**  
><span>

**_Genes: Adventure, gayness, horror, humor and danger_**

**_Rated: _**M

After 5 month of being married to Bianca, she and Barnard were now living in a hole in the wall at Cody's house

"That was amazing" Barnard said putting his only shirt on after sweaty sex

"Barnard? Said Bianca after turning her back

"Yes" He said facing her

You wanna join me" She said pulling out a hand

Barnard know what she meant and blushed then the two went to take a shower which is basically the sink

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outside, Jake and Sparky were playing checkers again and for the second time in a row, he won<p>

He just don't understand...was he bad? or he's just letting him win?

"Wise fly" He said turning his back with his arms crossed

The fly then flew to his face and said what's on his mind

"Ah...you think I'm bluffing" He said putting a hand on his chest" I'ma mouse of my word, mate

Sparky tapped his tiny foot in midair and Jake felt sorry for yelling at his best friend so he offered out a finger in apologizing

He shacked it then the kangaroo rat sat down in his seat

The fly then signed that he had a question and Jake listened closely

(Do you love Barnard)? He buzzed

"Of course I love him" He said while fixing his hat but it took a while for Jake to fully understood that he meant more then a friend

"Oh...you mean" He paused right there and suddenly Wilber came making the two look at him

"Wilber...what're you going here, mate?

"Madame Medusa is on the move

"Who's that? The kangaroo rat said

"I'll explain when we see her" He said before turning around urging the rat to get on his back

Jake replied to his friend that he'll be back as the Albatross began to take off like a airplane and off they went

"So...what dose she look like? He said sitting back but suddenly, he heard stomping that made him bounce making his hat go over his right eye

He then got it on straight again, looked down at the edge and saw a wicked looking woman with a evil looking smile on her face

"That must be Madame Medusa" He said suspiciously then ordered the bird to go down

Wilber agreed and dove like a speeding bullet but he went fast that he couldn't see where he was going and he crashed into some grass but Jake was hanging by a twig

He jumped down to the ground and started to fellow that lady

Meanwhile, Medusa gone into her house, slammed the door and went to her table then got out of her pocket, a little cute mouse

She picked it up by it's tail over the trap and dropped him into

Jake gasped as the mouse got his guts cut open

"Barnard" He said in shock before he knocked something over making Medusa looking over at the shelf but the kangaroo rat got on the outside panting hard while holding his heart

Note that if there one thing he's afraid of, it's seeing his friends get hurt but thankfully it wasn't one of them but I can't take any risks

"I'll have to warn Barnard and Bianca" He said before roping a twig and swinging down like spider-man then hopped his way to Cody's house

Meanwhile, Wilber awoke from his crash and shook his head then he saw a strange but beautiful bird

"Hey...you okey? Said a voice pulling out a wing

Wilber regained his sight and saw him

"Yeah...thanks" He said taking his wing and was pulled up

"I'm Scuttle" He introduced himself with a bow

"Wilber's my name and you are quite lovely" He said putting his arm around his waist

"Well...thank you" He said blushing and couldn't take his eyes off of him

"I want you to meet my brother" He said in an instant

"What? He said confusingly

"Come on...just for a little while" He said cuddling up to him

Okay but just for-" He started but was cut off by a single kiss on the cheek and that did a number on him making him explode like a rocket in the air and went down like a feather sighing in delight into his lover's arms

"Let's go" He said before wrapping his arms around his neck all lost in love before the two went off into the skies

Note that Wilber had always believed in love at first sight

* * *

><p>Barnard and Bianca had finished up shower under the water and got their cloths on<p>

"Barnard? Bianca said getting her hat on

"Yes" He said turning to her after getting his shirt on

"You wanna take a walk with me? She said before kissing his cheek

"Sure" He said He said before taking her hand while walking out the window

Barnard helped her down off the sill then suddenly it started to rain

"Oh dear" She said looking at the clouds but her husband brought her rain coat

"I thought that you might need it" He said putting it on her then she turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips causing him to blush a bright red

The two then jumped down from the window completely unknown that Medusa placed her mouse traps in hiding places

_**All I can say is that...hope you like this and to make this clear I don't like crossovers but if it's gay then I'll do it but this is not a full crossover like my Yogi fic**_

_**The reason that I paired Wilber up with Scuttle from the Little Mermaid is that their both funny, a clutcz, white feathers and capable of flight**_

_**About Jake...as they say, all animals and people have a weakness to them**_

_**Anyway this movie takes place after the second one and this time Madame Medusa is back with traps for the mice that helped Penny get away**_


	2. Gotta Get Away From Here!

**_This is my second chapter of my movie The Rescuers: Above All, sequel to The Rescuers and Down Under_**

**_Pairings: _**Jake/Bernard, Bernard/Bianca, Wilber/Scuttle **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**T-M

As continued, Bernard and his wife were walking through the grass and Bianca snuggled up against him as he embraced it until using his ears, a thunder clap struck down causing them both to fall down

"What was that? She said

"Don't worry..are you hurt? He said rushing to her and picked her up

"I'm fine but my hat" She said dusting herself off

"I'll go look for it" He said but Bianca said to be careful before kissing his cheek then we went off to search and Bianca just went to sit on a log waiting for his return

Bernard searched all around the tall grass ever up at the top of a weed but no luck

"This would be so much easier if I was a dog" He said coming down and after minutes of searching, he decide to head back but saw Brutus and Nero as well as Joanna teaming up since they all found something in common,they all hate mice

Bernard slowly backed up all pelted up with fear and ran for his life until he was bumped into by Jake making him fall down but the kangaroo rat pulled him up and told him about the horrible news about Madame Medusa and her traps

Just then, they both heard Bianca screaming out in terrier and Bernard called out to her but Jake quickly shushed him up

"You want to get us killed" He said in a quiet tone

"Sorry but she's my wife...we have to save her" He said to him

"Of course we will but we have to find a way past those creatures first" He sad giving a promise to him

The hugged tightly before going together to their destination

* * *

><p>Bianca was frightened as shit cause Joanna was circling around her while silently hissing and the two crocs were both guarding the two open exits, she looked for another way out but found no hope isolating that she was indeed done for until a single rock was thrown by Bernard then they turned their attention to him and Jake<p>

Bianca ran to her husband but Jake took his hand

"Lets go" He said to both Bernard & his wife while Jake called Wilber to be their getaway car then the three ran as fast as could away from the deadly animals

Bianca was panting heard trying to keep her coat on and keeping up at the same time until she got caught by the tail on a hidden trap buried in the sand

Jake and Bernard looked back to see her pulling her tail practically struggling and they helped her when Jake heard them getting closer by the sound of their footsteps

"Bernard..I've seen this happen many times before, mate

"What're are talking about? He said looking at him with eyes mad

"I think it's time to let her go" He said putting emotion into his sentence while his hand was on his shoulder but the mouse swiped his hand away

"What do you know...you never had someone you really cared about" He said while tears were in his eyes

"That's not entirely true" He said before leaning down and kissed him on the cheek which felt good to him and started to have second thought so he looked into his wife's eyes and saw that she had always felt her husband was jealous of him, he's was smart, dashing, handsome, adventurous, brave, suave, tough and highly attractive...no wonder that he thought that she was falling for him

"Go with Jake and go live what you wanted" She said as Bernard took her hand in his kissing it as his goodbye

"I won't leave you" He said sniffling his tears but the monitor lizard's foot stomped in front of her trapping her then the crocs charged towards the two

"Go! She said as a alert making Jake run taking Bernard with him but he looked back once more before turning serious

Wilber and his mate were nuzzling each other until Wilber saw the two running towards then and that was the key to start so the two lovebirds got into positions

The kangaroo rat and the mouse made it to the stairs to Jake told him to get on his back as he made the jump there which was did successfully then they both got on Wilber who had special training by his brother

All of them flew off into the sky

* * *

><p>Jake was laying down looking at the stars but turned his head to see a very depressed Bernard so he got up and hopped over to cheer him up<p>

"Bernard...your okay, mate? He said when his hand said around his shoulder

"I just miss Bianca so much" He said looking up at the moon

"I know how you feel" He said wrapping his arms around him from behind

Bernard just plopped down on his lap and sighed then the kangaroo rat softly rubbed his head which he didn't realize he in General felt very warm so he rose up to meet his face

The mouse turned around seeing his beautiful eyes, put his hand on the back of his head then pulled him close

In lip's inches, he could feel Jack's hot breath tickle his whiskers

"So...how did that kiss go again? He said putting a hand on his cheek smiling

"Well...you just pucker your lips like the" He said giving a demonstration but as quick as he did, Bernard dive in and kissed him then pulled away making Jake turn speechless practically cause he had in all his time since they met would never thought to go down his path but he wasn't complaining so Bernard kissed him and this time they fell backwards

While kissing, Bernard found his way to unbutton Jacks short coat which he didn't mind at all, he was in deep love with Bernard and him feeling the same way make the love all-the more passionate

Jake who now had his coat off was quite stunned seeing that Bernard wanted to start a new relationship real quickly, this was totally not expected this but he liked it already the the two were about to have their very first love-making but Scuddle noticed and told them to get a room

They looking at each other, smiled and sat up then Jake not bothering to put his coat back on was looking at the stars while his official boyfriend laid on her chest close to his neck

"Well...look like..this is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship..eh" The kangaroo rat said not looking at the mouse

Bernard just cuddled up against him without saying a word until Jake noticed that he had fallen asleep, he had really had a rough day...losing his and all but Jake was a hero, he's his hero and if he wasn't there then...

Jake had let him sleep unsung his coat as a blanket and slowly rubbed his back while looking back up at the stars for the second time

No telling what Bernard was dreaming about, of course it was of Bianca but she would've been happy for him if she was alive but she was dead and the pain he felt right now could never go away

**_Well..I know that I'm gonna get my butt kicked for killing the girl but I hatted her voice actor but if you guys liked her then that's fine with me but I'll never change my ways..I don't care if you send me hate comments, I really don't but just try me_**

**_On the bright side, Bernard and Jake are finally together and I couldn't be happier for then..he is such an attractive kangaroo rat_**

**_Tragic death scene in here but be warned, you may cry _**


End file.
